Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present invention generally relates to a recording medium conveying device and an image forming apparatus incorporating the recording medium conveying device.
Related Art
Image forming apparatuses may include latent image bearers to bear toner images thereon and an intermediate transferor on which the toner images are primarily transferred and from which the toner images are secondarily transferred onto a recording medium. For example, an image forming apparatus includes a recording medium conveying device (e.g., a secondary transfer device) to secondarily transfer toner images from an intermediate transferor onto a recording medium while conveying the recording medium interposed between the intermediate transferor and a belt (e.g., a secondary transfer belt) entrained about and stretched taut around a plurality of support rollers.